daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor of Darkness
The Emperor of Darkness is the evolved form of the Dark Lord. "Darkness will reign this land, and I will rule within it" Emperor of Darkness Roles: Tank, Summons, Support Description: '''The Emperor of Darkness doesn't change too much from the Dark Lord. He gets stronger summons that even gets spells and a few improvements to skills. All you get in return is another aoe spell barely weaker than claws of darkness. '''Improvements: * Better avatar and Combat passive * One more damage spells Losses: * Exploding Thorns Skills *Note that cooldowns get longer as you level skills. This applies to all heroes* Claws of Darkness Jumps in the air, causing initial damage to enemies nearby. Then blast away at the ground, causing claws of death to emerge. FORMULA: (100 x ability level) +(str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) (max lvl: 120) MANA COSTS: 7 mp x Ability lvl, lvl120=840 mp Review: Same as the Dark Lord Hellstorm Summon forth Chaos and death upon an area as the claws of darkness spread from the ground with a whirlwind of fire. FORMULA: (100 x ability level) +(str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) (max lvl: 100) MANA COSTS: Levels 1=10mp, 10=145mp, 20=295mp, 30=445mp, 40=595mp, 50=745mp, 60=895mp, 70=1075mp, 80=1325mp, 90=1575mp, 100=1900mp Review: A slighter weaker AOE spell than Claws of Darkness but has way more range. Probably recommend maxing this after claws. Fatality Transforms into a super stats causing the Hero to gain enormous powers. FORMULA: Damage (500 x ability level), Armor (2 x ability level), Health (2000 x ability level) (max lvl: 60) MANA COSTS: levels 1=50mp, 10=275mp, 20=525mp, 30=775mp, 40=1050mp, 60=2000mp, Review: Twice as strong as Titan form for the same mana cost. Undisputed improvement. Combat Mastery Improves the Heroes Evasion and Damage while Granting a five percent chance to deal a Critical Strike FORMULA: Dmg bonus: 200 x lvl (max: 10'000) (Max lvl: 50) Crit chance: 5% Crit multiplier: 2 + (0.05 x lvl) (max: x4.5) Evaision: 1% x lvl (max: 50%) Review: Stronger version of Dark Lord's Combat Training Emperor's Abilities Increases the power and skill of the emperor to strike terror into the hearts of his enemies. Become even closer with the darkness as your power becomes overwhelming. Level 1: BATTLE FORMATION (level 1): Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. Damage Increased: 20% Armor Increased: 25 Life Regen: 25/sec Mana Regen: 10/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 125mana Review: Same as Dark Lord Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. Level 2: Net: Causes a target unit to be bound to the ground sp that it cant move. Duration of Net: Normal: 10, Hero: 5 Cooldown: 25 Level 3: BATTLE FORMATION (level 2): Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. Damage Increased: 25% Armor Increased: 50 Life Regen: 50/sec Mana Regen: 20/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 250mana Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. GUARDS : Summon forth the Dark Lord's Personal Guard Summons: Unholy Guard Amount: 1-2+(Hero lvl/100) Health: 33% of Heros health Damage: 25% of Heros dmg Armor: (Hero lvl /10) Melee range. (Unholy Dmg, Demon Armor). Abilities: Crit 5% x2, Evasion 30%, Slow, Banish Duration: Permanent. Mana Cost: 250mana Level 4: Berserka This state of mind allows for twice the attack speed while resisting all types of thorns. Attack Speed Increased: 100% Resilience: Thorns, Thorns of Acid, Thorns Magica Duration: 20 sec Cooldown: 60 Sec Mana Cost: 500 mana DEATH SPIKES: Counters each attack with spiked projectiles emerging from the Hero's body. Return Damage: Str/(5-(Hero lvl/250)) (Max: Str/3) Level 5: BATTLE FORMATION (level 3): Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. Damage Increased: 30% Armor Increased: 75 Life Regen: 75/sec Mana Regen: 30/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 500mana Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. MULTISHOT (level 1): The Emperor's power grows even stronger granting him the ability to attack more units at once. PASSIVE: 3 Targets Review: Same as Dark Lord Level 6: AURA OF HORROR (level 1): Strike fear into the hearts of all creatures. Men and demons alike will all tremble before you, decreasing their attack damage. ATTACK REDUCTION: 15% RANGE: 700 Review: Same as Dark Lord Level 7: BATTLE FORMATION (level 4): Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. Damage Increased: 35% Armor Increased: 100 Life Regen: 100/sec Mana Regen: 40/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 750mana Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. AURA OF HORROR (level 2): Strike fear into the hearts of all creatures. Men and demons alike will all tremble before you, decreasing their attack damage. ATTACK REDUCTION: 20% RANGE: 700 MULTISHOT (level 2): The Empreor's power grows immense, granting him the ability to attack up to four units at once with his devastating attacks. PASSIVE: 4 Targets DARK FEAR (level 1): Makes all units within the area fear for their lives, decreasing their attributes. Damage Decreased: 20% Armor Decreased: 25 Life Degen: 25/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Mana Cost: 500mana Review: Same as Dark Lord Level 8: AURA OF HORROR (level 3): Strike fear into the hearts of all creatures. Men and demons alike will all tremble before you, decreasing their attack damage. ATTACK REDUCTION: 25% RANGE: 700 DARK SEPERATION (level 1): Split into two nearly equally powerful parts for a short duration of time increasing damage output and confusing the enemy. Creates: 1 Clone Damage Dealt: 50% Damage Taken: 125% Duration: 25 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Mana Cost: 2000mana Level 9: BATTLE FORMATION (level 5): Fall into formation, increasing both the hero's and nearby units damage, defense and regeneration. Damage Increased: 40% Armor Increased: 125 Life Regen: 125/sec Mana Regen: 50/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 45 seconds. Mana Cost: 1000mana Note: Titan Form's spell immunity negates this buff. AURA OF HORROR (level 4): Strike fear into the hearts of all creatures. Men and demons alike will all tremble before you, decreasing their attack damage. ATTACK REDUCTION: 30% RANGE: 700 DARK FEAR (level 2): Makes all units within the area fear for their lives, decreasing their attributes. Damage Decreased: 40% Armor Decreased: 35 Life Degen: 35/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Mana Cost: 750mana DARK SEPERATION (level 2): Split into two nearly equally powerful parts for a short duration of time increasing damage output and confusing the enemy. Creates: 1 Clone Damage Dealt: 60% Damage Taken: 100% Duration: 25 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Mana Cost: 2500mana MULTISHOT (level 3): The Empreor's power grows immense, granting him the ability to attack up to four units at once with his devastating attacks. PASSIVE: 5 Targets Reign of Hate Cast down waves of destruction upon an area dealing death and destruction. Damage per Wave: Str x3 Waves: 4 AoE: 400 Mana Cost: 750 Mana Level 10: NET MASTERY: Net all those within the Area rendering them unable to move for a short duration. MULTISHOT (level 4): The Empreor's power grows immense, granting him the ability to attack up to four units at once with his devastating attacks. PASSIVE: 6 Targets AURA OF HORROR (level 5): Strike fear into the hearts of all creatures. Men and demons alike will all tremble before you, decreasing their attack damage. ATTACK REDUCTION: 35% RANGE: 700 DARK FEAR (level 3): Makes all units within the area fear for their lives, decreasing their attributes. Damage Decreased: 60% Armor Decreased: 50 Life Degen: 50/sec Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Mana Cost: 1250mana DARK SEPERATION (level 3): Split into two nearly equally powerful parts for a short duration of time increasing damage output and confusing the enemy. Creates: 1 Clone Damage Dealt: 70% Damage Taken: 100% Duration: 30 seconds. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Mana Cost: 2500mana THRONE OF DARKNESS: Summon forth the hero's throne room from beneath the sands, dealing massive waves of destruction. The throne room continues to stay, slowing and corrupting all those around. FORMULA: 5 waves of (3 x strength) Corruption: -160 Armor Slow: Unknown % Haste: Unknown % Duration: (throne room) 30 seconds. Cooldown: 100 seconds. Mana Cost: 3250mana Review: Same as Dark Lord Items * Ultimate ** Dark Lord's Ring (level 200 req) ** Malice (level 350 req) * Hands ** Daemonic Gauntlets of Supremacy - Claws of Darkness (Str x2) * Set ** Black Forgotten's Set - Hell Storm (Str x2) * Exquisite ** Ghul'eth'zul'mundae - Claws of Darkness (Str x2) Category:Evolved Heroes